Unbreakable
by yummykawaiiyuriyaoi
Summary: Sakura has it hard, she isn't one of those kids who pout when they get something of theirs taken away. She's grateful for whatever she can get it all because of her stupid, stupid childhood. WARNING: YURI! IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OR SEND ME HATEFUL REVIEWS OR PMS! Have a nive day :D review please and thank you :D


**A/N: Well, it has been forever since I've written anything on fanfiction..:/ I actually wrote this like a week ago and posted it on Wattpad. No has really read but whatever lol. Anyways I'm working on Savior just in case any of you wanted to know ;D**

Prologue

I remember it like it was yesterday, except it was seven years ago. The memories haunt me in my dreams and reality. I can never escape them, they always find me. No matter how far I run they never manage to stay away forever. They're always back, ready to call me more suffering.

Dead bodies piled around me. It looked like the Hunger Games had just ended and they were scraping up the remains of the lifeless bodies. Another shiver went down my spine as I glanced at my surroundings. They looked so cold, so helpless. Their faces, pained and there was nothing I could do about it.

I was drenched blood, but it wasn't mine, it was theirs, their blood. Their eyes were wide open, looking a million miles away. There was nothing I could do to escape that dreaded fate. It seems someone, or something wanted me to suffer. If there was a god then why did he do that to me? If he's so great than why did he leave me to suffer? Those answers were never answered. That's I gave up on him, the almighty god. I wouldn't, I couldn't, worship something that made me suffer.

My body racked as I let out another sob, another hiccup, another cry of pain. There was no to cry to, no one to wipe away my tears or erase my fears. Instead I was left alone with these cold, weightless bodies. The pain was too much, it was unbearable. I let out a high pitched shriek. I was having a temper tantrum, something I rarely had. I thrashed around, my entire body trembling. I let out a loud wail, for pity, for mercy, for sadness.

I stayed like that for a while until I felt something hit my hand. I glanced over towards my hand and gave a high pitched scream at what I saw. I quickly jumped back only to land on another body, covered in sticky, crimson blood. That's when I ran, I ran away from my fear, my problems and my life. I ran faster than I ever had in my life.

After a while I stopped running to breathe. I stopped and leaned against a tree, slowly sliding to the ground. I breathed in gulps, savoring the sweet oxygen. I looked around and slowly brought my knees to my chin, hugging them.

I remember a certain disturbing thought that had occurred to me and scared me. How am I going to cope in this disastrous world? I was only eight, a young innocent child who had seen more violence, no one would ever have thought possible.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small crackling. It was small and could have easily been a squirrel but something about it made me uneasy. Just as I was to get up and investigate the crackling stopped. I looked around in confusion. When I was about to shrug it off and sit back down it started again. Before I even had time to react there was a loud explosion. I shielded myself while wind blew from all directions. Debris flew everywhere, scratching along my skin. Once the wind had stopped blowing I looked at where I had run from and saw it engulfed in flames.

Another shiver ran down my spine, something I was started to get used to. I watched the flames getting bigger and bigger slowly eating away the entire forest. My past, my home, my friends and family were slowly burning to the ground. I felt like crying, screaming, throwing another temper tantrum. Despite that, I just laughed. I laughed away the pain, the unbearable pain. All I did, all I do is laugh at the face of my fears and run away from my problems. It's the easiest way to avoid any more suffering. I ran until I felt the familiar pain in my ribs and I laughed until it felt like my last laugh was my last breath.

**A/N: I know it was short but c'mon it was a prologue! Anyways, just for any of you haters who are gonna send me hate mail because I made the character Atheist and lesbian(ooh spoiler lol not really) leave it alone. I know that's an impossible job for haters and all but I don't care. Don't read it if you hate is so much -_- anyways just yah -_- please review and all of that happy stuff! Love you always :)  
**


End file.
